


The Aftermath (sequel to Art Is a Dangerous Profession)

by SatanButShorter



Series: TGS hijinks [3]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Artist Rachel Pidgley, Hyde gets angsty, Jekyll needs to get out more, as himself tho, but only for a brief moment, go read the first one, oh btw its a sequel sorta, they finally get to paint together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanButShorter/pseuds/SatanButShorter
Summary: They finally paint together.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Rachel Pidgley
Series: TGS hijinks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194326
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	The Aftermath (sequel to Art Is a Dangerous Profession)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toacho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toacho/gifts).



Thanks to Pennebrygg, there was an army of small, roomba-like robots cleaning the kitchen from the paint incident. Hyde and Rachel were all cleaned up and dressed in fresh and comfy clothes and sitting in the common room. Hyde was holding an icepack against the back of his head. At least he was finally done reassuring Rachel that he was fine.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" he started again as the maid was handing him a cup of hot chocolate (thank you Doddle), before sitting down next to Hyde.

"I really hate arts and crafts. I get so excited and try so hard and every time I mess up even more." Hyde's shoulders dropped at the thought of the dreading task. Now the canvas was ruined from falling to the floor and he lost a whole tin of color. 

"Then why did you choose it?" Hyde pulled his knees up to his chest, gaze lost in the hot chocolate.

"I wanted to try something new with you, instead of just playing cards or something." he mumbled, shrugging. "We were supposed to express the most important moment of our lives using some sort of color theory ju-ju." Rachel was silent for a moment, eyes resting on Hyde.

"You had something on mind already? A moment?" She asked out of curiosity. Hyde shrugged again, sinking deeper into the cushions.

"Maybe." A sip of hot chocolate. "I was thinking of the day we met." Technically not a lie, he wanted to paint the day he was first created and he did meet Rachel the same day, though that was still a very important moment to him despite the fact that he was five minutes old at the most.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Rachel closed the distance to the split man, put the mug from his hands, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"That was a good day." Hyde spoke gently, it was a day when he didn't have Jekyll's happiness on the line, he was just himself, just... alive.

"I agree." Rachel said, not truly comprehending just how important that day had been.

They sat for a long moment in silence. But then, slowly and steadily, the dread of the art project he had planned crept up on Hyde again, not able to shake the events of the day entirely. Restless, he dropped the icepack, rose and started pacing the room.

"Hyde?"

"We're doomed! Rachel, I ruined the canvas and now we have nothing to do! And I can't afford a new..." he paused and then just shook his head. "Nevermind. It would have been a waste anyway. I'm totally useless at art."

Rachel rose too. Keeping a neutral expression, she started exiting the room into a distinct direction.

"Come on. Maybe I can help you out with this one." Hyde just looked at her, confusion written across his face. He started following Rachel down a corridor and into a large room at one of the society's corners. The ceiling was unspeakably high and the city lights flooded the room from three sides. He had never been to this room in the society, as Jekyll or Hyde, he was usually too busy with work to explore as Jekyll or far away from the society in some shady pub as Hyde. 

It was filled with large and small canvases. Finished and unfinished pictures of a great variation of styles. An easel and lots of tins and tubes of paint were to be found in the middle of the room. An atelier. 

"Rachel, wha'..?"

Rachel crossed the room, shrugging. "One of the few things, besides cooking, that keep me sane around you hooligans and your constant hijinks." 

Hyde was totally taken aback. He had never thought that the maid was into…art? Painting? Rachel Pidgley was a painter?

"This is awesome, Rachel." he uttered, slowly creeping into the room

"That's what I am." Rachel smirked, placing an empty canvas on the easel.

"Not the usual hang-out night, but I think, it'll do." She looked at Hyde. 

"Yeah, thank you, Rachel!"

And as they both got quietly to work, Rachel helping Hyde to choose the right colors and techniques, Hyde finally thought that he might got the point now. The whole "You have to feel it" part. Finally, he solved his personal art equation.

...

The next day, Rachel wondered why Dr Jekyll had a smear of green paint on his cheek and a content smile on his face.

It was probably nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
